creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JustAnotherScarecrow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Limits of Imagination page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:53, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I Have an Idea!! Dude, I really liked your pasta! It gave me an idea, but I'll need your permission. See, I narrate stories on my Youtube channel, and I was wondering if I could do a recorded reading for The Limits of Imagination. I'll credit your name, of course - let people know it's not mine. So, what do you think? :) Leave a message on my talk page, telling me what your verdict is on this...proposition. I look forward to seeing more stories from you! P.S. : Be sure to check my profile to see the pastas I've written so far, and let me know what you think via comments and ratings. Marsh0l0mew (talk) 06:56, September 23, 2013 (UTC) To Answer Your Questions For your first question, it depends on two things: 1) when I can find all the music and sfx needed for the project, and 2) how long it takes for the video file to be complete (my previous narration, The Nightmare Hallway, took about 2 days for it to publish and save to the computer. DOH!). For the second question, my channel name is the same as it is on here, except it's all caps ("MARSH0L0MEW" instead of "Marsh0l0mew") :P But cool! I'll get started on it right away! I'll message you when it's done and posted on the channel. Thanks for giving me the green light on this; I'm excited! :D Marsh0l0mew (talk) 01:04, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Staturday Hi, I recently renamed Senior Year: The First Staturday to Senior Year: The First Saturday due to there being a typo in the title. I wasn't sure if this typo was intentional or not, though, so I decided to notify you. If it was, please notify me so I can change it back. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 04:32, September 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Source Mode Copying and pasting text into the edit box has different effects depending on the type of editor you are using. Visual editor, the default editing interface, tends to retain the original font and formatting of whatever document or webpage the text was copied from due to its tendency to leak raw HTML code. Source mode does not have this problem since it is basically a traditional MediaWiki editor. Using it when posting pastas ensures that nothing goes horribly wrong with the formatting, like making the font black. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) THAT BITCH DID THAT TO MY STORY TOO!!! Oh god.. I am so sorry! I left my computer for one minute and my brother freaking started editing the pastas. I am so so so so so sorry, I can't even explain how mad I am at him, I apologize deeply, and if you don't forgive me, I understand. I know, I know. I'm so sorry, I feel horrible. I wouldn't lie about it, if I wasted my time to make excuses. I'm sorry once again, and hope you don't hate me. MHA Humaam Ahmed (talk) 19:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) could u tell him bout my story too its: Xile, "Hell on Earth" Video FINALLY FINISHED!! Hey, dude! So, I finally got done with the narration video. Let me know what you think! I added it to the story page :) Also, I noticed you linked your Tumblr, so now you got a new follower! Yaaaaaay! Haha Keep up the good creepy work, Scarecrow :D Marsh0l0mew (talk) 19:01, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: A MASTERPIECE Yaaaay! I'm so glad you liked it! :D As for repaying, I'll let you know. Haha. Maybe at some point, we can collaborate on a reading together? I'll message you when I need another voice actor :) Marsh0l0mew (talk) 01:27, January 30, 2014 (UTC)